The invention herein is disclosed, but not claimed, in our copending application Ser. No. 676,096 filed Apr. 12, 1976, and titled FIELD EFFECT TRANSISTOR SWITCH.
In the prior art it has often been found advantageous to combine field effect transistors (FET's) with bipolar transistors to achieve superior circuit performance. In particular integrated circuit (IC) designs have benefited greatly from such combinations. In IC applications it has been found that while the FET's on a particular chip all tend to have the same pinchoff voltage (Vp), the actual value is difficult to control. Accordingly unless stringent Vp control is employed in the IC process, some form of adjustment of circuit operation must be used or the circuits must be limited to those in which FET Vp is not critical. Such adjustment must be achieved after chips are fabricated and is difficult to implement as well as costly.